A different kind of Christmas
by Marian.Locksley
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Gwen is having a party, when Jack and Ianto discover a pool in the Basement things get intersting. M/M slash, yes people you have been warned!


**Okay peoples this is a Christmas present for not writing for so long (sorry real life you know), hope you like. It has sex scenes so if you don't want to read it don't seriously, think before you scar yourselves and if you are under 15 I seriously recommend trying a slightly less "adult themed" story. This is dedicated to two people Mama rocks, and , and I need to thank a_sliver_story on live journal for the ideas, seriously guys you should read her Torchwood IM's they are epic here's the link: .#cutid1**

**Cheers guys and merry Christmas. x**

The party was in full swing by the time Ianto arrived. By mutual agreement him and Jack has decided to come separately, it seemed simpler. Gwen had told them it was a smart-casual affair, and the kids were dressing up. This didn't really affect Ianto's choice of clothes, he never felt comfortable outside a suit anyway.

The music was loud but fairly unobnoxious and Ianto found himself bopping his head with the beat. He had yet to see anyone he recognised but as he stopped to glance around the room a small boy in a bee costume crashed into his knees. Looking down Ianto noticed he had what looked like a fake beard clutched in his fist. He stared up at Ianto for about two seconds, and then dashed off in the opposite direction. Half a minute later, a panting Rhys came thundering after him, and skidded to a stop in front of Ianto.

"Oh Ianto, it's you."

He paused to catch his breath and Ianto noticed he appeared to dressed as Santa, minus the beard. Events were starting to click together.

"Hi Rhys. Looking for someone?"

Rhys nodded still breath hard, and unable to speak.

"Small kid, about yay high?" He indicated with his hand. "Dressed as a bee?" Another nod. "He went that way."

Ianto pointed in the direction of the disappearing beard thief, and Rhys jogged after him calling over his shoulder, "Cheers mate."

Ianto turned back to the crowd; it was time to find Jack. The mass of strangers was making him nervous and he really needed to be with someone he knew. He hesitated for a minute then headed off towards the bar, figuring that was the most logical starting point. Sure enough as soon as it came into view he recognised the man in the distinctive grey coat.

Jack was talking to a good looking man of around thirty, smiling and joking, he said something and the young man bent over laughing. An unnatural feeling of jealousy twisted in the pit of Ianto's stomach and he quickened his pace.

"Jack!"

He had spoken louder than need be, fearing his voice would be swallowed by the music, and jack spun around his face a mask of comic surprise.

"Ianto! Where have you been? I've been waiting for ages. I was just talking to Paul here about the unreliability of young people these days."

His name having been mentioned Paul also turned around, letting his gaze flicker over Ianto, stopping for just a moment too long on his crotch. He extended a lazy hand towards him.

"Pleased to meet you." Although his tone suggested he felt nothing of the sort.

It took Ianto a moment to register he was being spoken to, but then his manners kicked in. he shook the proffered hand gingerly, noting with distaste the man's green tie and yellow shirt.

"Likewise. How do you know Gwen and Rhys?"

"I'm Gwen's second cousin; we catch up every now and then."

Now Ianto knew he could see the resemblance, the same high cheekbones and wide eyes, if he had met him at any other time he might have found him attractive, as it was he just wanted to be rid of him. Something about the way he looked at Jack made Ianto's skin crawl, and he willed him away. Jack seemed to sense his discomfort and quickly excused them, claiming they needed to find Gwen. Paul nodded, already turning to the neat young man serving at the bar.

Seeing as they said they were going to see her, Jack and Ianto set out to look for Gwen. Jack still had a full glass of champagne in his hand and he pressed it onto Ianto.

"Here, have this, you look thirsty."

Ianto swallowed the cool liquid gratefully, realising he hadn't had anything to drink since lunch. He could fell it going to his head, alcohol on an empty stomach was never a good idea, but he drank it anyway – maybe loss of inhibitions wasn't such a bad thing.

They made a full circuit of the room, stopping every now and then to grab another drink from the circling waiters, but there was still no sign of Gwen, so together they wandered back to the bar. Paul was gone now, and Jack leaned over calling for two more champagnes, he was apparently unaffected by the previous five. He had only been at the party an hour but already Ianto was feeling uncomfortable. He was sure the music was becoming louder and combined with the mixture of laughter, talk and the alcohol swirling through his system, his head was spinning. He touched Jack's arm lightly.

"Can we go? Pwease? Izzzzzzzzzzzzz tyyyyyred. And my head hurtz."

Jack looked up in concern from where he was studying his drink. Was Ianto drunk? Putting his hand to the Welshman's forehead he noticed it was hot and sweaty. He nodded.

"I'll send Gwen our apologies, you need to go home."

"'Sank you Jacky."

Jack patted Ianto's back reassuringly.

"Right, let's get out of here."

Jack staggered under Ianto's weight; the young man was surprisingly heavy, and seemingly incapable of holding himself upright. Jack wondered how much he'd had to drink, people had kept on offering them and it had seemed rude to refuse, he must have had at least eight glasses. When they reached the door Jack placed Ianto next to the table so he could lean on it, and undid the lock.

When they had staggered down the stairs and outside (the lift was taking a ridiculously long time and Jack couldn't wait), Ianto collapsed on the ground.

"Can we pwease stop Jacky? I don't wanna walk anymore."

Jack was tempted to give in, his shoulder ached from Ianto's weight but he knew they couldn't stay sitting on the cement steps, and he shook his head.

"Come on Yan, just a little bit further and then you can stop."

Ianto pouted, he didn't want to move, even if the ground was cold. His legs hurt and moving made his head spin. He wouldn't look at Jack, but turned his eyes back towards the hotel. The garish Christmas lights from the house across the street illuminated a plague on the front door. It was describing each floor and what it held. Floor fourteen was the function room where the party was being held, and most of the floors from thirteen to two were accommodation. Floor one was the foyer in front of which Ianto and Jack now sat, but Ianto noticed there was another floor below it. The writing wasn't very clear, almost covered in shadow, but Ianto could just make out the words 'Aquatic Centre'.

"Ohhhhh look! Jacky, look." He tugged Jack's arm like a little kid, completely forgetting he was supposed to be mad with him.

Jack looked at him in confusion, it was a pool so what? Ianto stared back, willing him to remember the conversation they'd had in Jack's office last week. He could almost see the clogs turning inside Jack's head. Come on, he thought, come on. Suddenly Jack's eyes lit up and a smirk crept into the corner of his mouth.

"Ahhhh…a pool."

…

_Work had been tiring and Ianto really didn't want to stay any longer than need be. He has one thought on his mind, a hot bath, as so was not particularly impressed when Jack called him into his office. Usually he made an effort to be extra nice to the Captain but today he was too tired to care. _

"_What do you want sir?"_

_Jack's head shot up in surprise, it wasn't like Ianto to be rude._

"_Is something the matter?"_

"_No sir, I'm sorry, I'm just tired."_

_Jack nodded it had been hard. He patted his lap and stretched out his arms._

"_Come sit down."_

_Ianto went up to him, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and burying his face in Jack's chest. They sat like that until Gwen came in to tell them she was going home. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of Ianto's form wrapped around Jack's but didn't say anything. The silence was broken quite suddenly by Jack. He'd had something on his mind and he wanted to talk about it with Ianto. _

"_Ianto?"_

"_Mmmmmm?" he raised his head sleepily, "What is it?"_

"_Have you ever has sex in a pool?"_

"_W-w-w-what?"_

"_Have you ever had sex, with someone, in a pool?"_

"_Ummmm…not that I remember." _

"_Do you want to try?"_

_Ianto considered it. He and Jack had slept together in some pretty unlikely places, but a pool? He wasn't even sure it was physically possible, but then again, it was Jack…_

"_When?"_

"_Soon, we'll just have to find somewhere private."_

_Ianto thought about it, it couldn't hurt to try._

"_Okay it's a deal. You find a private pool; I'll have sex with you in it."_

…

The steady drip of water greeted them as they entered the room and the lights from the pool floor cast strange, moving shadows across their faces. Ianto shivered, it wasn't cold but there was something eerie about the blue light that bathed the walls. He clung to Jack reassuring himself that he wasn't alone.

It had been fairly simple to get through reception. Ianto had asked after the bathrooms, which seemed reasonable enough due to the pale green colour he was turning, and while the receptionist had pointed them in the right direction Jack had taken the keys.

In the end finding the bathroom had been a good idea after all, for when he reached them a wave of nausea had swept over Ianto and he had thrown up into the toilets. Jack had stood by him, holding his hair and clothes back and murmuring into his ear. When Ianto's stomach was empty, he'd splashed his face with water and made his way back to the foyer.

Luckily for them there was no-one around, obviously coffee had called, and they darted (or as close to it as Ianto could manage in his intoxicated state) across the deserted room and down the steps that lead to the pool. Which left them where they were now: staring at an empty room, thinking of the possibilities that awaited them.

One thing lay in their way, Ianto's alcohol consumption. There were signs covering the walls warning of the various dangers of swimming, including one at the far end declaring in large letters: "DO NOT ENTER WATER AFTER CONSUMING ALCOHOL." Jack looked thoughtful and suddenly blurted out.

"Well at least it's only the water you can't enter."

And then they were both laughing like school boys, clinging to each other to stop from toppling sideways, fully clothed, into the pool. When they stopped the silence that fell was full of suspense and Ianto was suddenly very aware of Jack's warm body just inches away from his. His breath was coming faster now and he could hear an odd rushing in his ears.

Ianto's body was reacting to Jack's closeness and he could feel his cock tightening in his pants. Jack took a step closer until their two bodies were touching and Ianto could feel the hard bludge through the fabric between them. Jack leaned forward until his mouth was next to Ianto's ear, and, interrupting each word with flicks of his tongue, he asked Ianto the question they'd both been waiting for.

"Are you ready?"

Ianto nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and suddenly Jack's tongue was everywhere. He could feel its hot moist surface fluttering over his ears, eyes, nose, mouth, moving down his chest, his shoulders, licking biting. Then Jack's mouth was pressed against his and they could taste each other, fierce and frenzied. When Ianto broke away for air he felt Jack's fingers fumble with his shirt buttons, trying to undo them and failing. Finally he gave up, ripping the shirt clean down the middle. At any other time Ianto would have protested but now he was too eager for more to complain.

After the shirt Jack's hands moved to his pants but then, quite suddenly, they disappeared. Ianto cried out, grabbing Jack's hands in a frantic effort to push them back down.

"Wait Yan."

Ianto looked up for the first time, and noticed Jack was standing on the top rung of the pool ladder, beckoning him.

"But…my pants…"

"They're replaceable."

"Yes but…oh alright."

His desire was now too much to ignore, he needed Jack and he needed him now, he would just have to sacrifice his second best pair of pants to get him. Jack smiled, he knew Ianto couldn't resist.

The water was surprisingly warm, but even so Ianto had to bite his lip to stop from crying out when it hit his erection. Jack was standing a few paces back from the bottom of the ladder, tantalisingly close but still just out of reach. Giving up all pretences of dignity Ianto let go of the ladder with both hands and splashed towards him.

Jack could hardly disguise his own eagerness and lust burned bright behind his eyes. The moment Ianto hit the water Jack was next to him, reaching down to undo the button and cold metal zip. Ianto was well and truly hard now, and Jack could tell even the movement of his hand through the fabric was too much to bear.

No matter how much he wanted him Jack couldn't resist a little teaser. He undid the zip and grabbed  
Ianto's dick firmly between his hands.

"Ohhhhh."

The moan escaped Ianto before he could stop it and Jack could see his eyes were glazed. He moved closer, brushing Ianto's bare dick across his arse, then quickly moving away. Ianto's hand scrabbled at his shirt, trying to pull him closer, but Jack just laughed.

"What do you want Ianto?"

"I want you."

"How do you want me?"

"I want you to suck my cock while I fuck your face."

"Really Ianto, that language is hardly appropriate. Anyway what if I want to fuck your face?"

Ianto didn't reply, just grabbed Jack's head and tried to push it under the water. Jack resisted, although in truth Ianto's proposition sounded pretty darn good.

"Now now Ianto, where are your manners?" His voice almost broke, but he controlled it. "Say please."

Ianto growled deep in his throat.

"Please Jack; I need you to suck me off."

Jack took a deep breath and ducked his underwater, grateful that he had thought to take his coat off before they'd entered to pool. His finger slipped on the metal button which had somehow become refastened, but without much effort he managed to pull Ianto's pants down around his ankles. He could see Ianto's arousal but his lungs were burning and he pushed back up towards the surface.

Ianto was beyond caring what Jack felt, he wanted to be inside him. He pushed down on Jack's shoulders, trying to keep him under, ignoring that desperate thrashing of his limbs. But jack as stronger and he managed to break out of Ianto's grip.

"Ianto.'."

Ianto whined, acknowledging Jack's gasps but still begrudging him anytime spent above the water. It wasn't soon enough that Jack plunged under again, fingers already stroking Ianto's hardened cock. He could feel Jack's tongue, ghosting over the head, teasing him, he moaned in frustration. Hurry up!

Jack could tell Ianto was impatient and to be honest he didn't have the self restraint to wait any longer. He leaned forward, opening his mouth wide around Ianto's dick and sucking. He grabbed Ianto's arse with both his hands, forcing him open, pushing into him with first one, then two, then three fingers, reaching deeper and deeper, with each thrust Ianto made.

Ianto's eyes were closed and his hands were wound deep into Jack's hair, giving him purchase as he fucked his face. Jack's mouth was around him, fire next to the water, making him ache. He could feel the fingers delving deeper inside him, touching his heart, making him cry out.

"Fuck! Jack!"

He knew he couldn't hold out much longer, it was pathetic for them but at the moment he really didn't care.

Jack knew instinctively when Ianto was about to come, and he opened wide, swallowing the hot liquid as it poured down his throat. He felt Ianto push forward once more, and then go limp, he was finished but Jack hadn't even begun. He pulled his fingers out, making sure to twist them just right and rose upwards.

Ianto was staring down at him, a look of complete ecstasy on his face. Jack smiled, there was more than one reason he enjoyed making his young lover come. He licked his lips.

"So," he said, "I guess it's my turn."

It didn't take much to get Ianto hard again, and soon both he and jack were well and truly ready. Jack still had his pants on, and his shirt, but Ianto ignored them, making quick work of the soggy material with his teeth. Lube didn't work under water but jack figured Ianto was relaxed enough by now for it to prove only a minor issue.

"I'm going to fuck you okay? I want you to open yourself for me."

Ianto's reply was to place his hands on his arse and pull it as wide as it would go. Jack grinned, he really was a whore. It was only at times like these that Ianto was willing to humiliate himself totally and Jack intended to make the most of it.

"What are you Ianto?"

They had had this conversation before and Ianto was well aware of the appropriate answer.

"Your bitch, sir."

"And what is a bitch?"

"A female dog, sir."

"And have you been a good dog Ianto?"

"No sir. I've been a very bad dog."

"And what happens to bad dogs?"

"They get punished, sir."

"Well Ianto, I'm going to have to punish you."

And then he drove himself full length into Ianto, relishing his scream. Usually he was a quiet lover but perhaps tonight the alcohol had got to him, for he was doing rather a lot of screaming.

Ianto could feel the burn as jack entered him, and he couldn't stop the cry, it felt so good. He reached down, playing with himself, feeling Jack's hands on his shoulders, his dick in his arse. He couldn't get a grip on the slippery tiles and they were sliding deeper and deeper, but he didn't care.

Jack was going ridiculously fast, surely, Ianto thought, he couldn't keep it up for much longer, and soon enough he began to slow down. Ianto had already come once and he could feel himself building again when Jack pulled out.

"Don't come!"

"But…"

"I'm not ready yet, don't come."

Ianto was desperate to have jack back inside him, he ran his hands along his dick, stroking it, but Jack pulled them harshly behind his back.

"Dogs do what their masters tell them, and I tell you not to come. You'll wait for me."

Ianto's cock was aching, he had to touch it, but Jack was holding his arms tight. Ianto whined.

"Okay."

Jack nodded, satisfied, but he still didn't let Ianto's hands go, instead he guided them to his arse, relaxing himself, ready for Ianto.

"Go inside me, with as many as you can or I'll stop fucking you."

A quick bob of his head was all Jack needed, and he sighed as Ianto pushed his first, then second, then third and fourth fingers into him. Ianto stopped then, looking at Jack for confirmation, jack was biting his lip, but nodded, and Ianto forced his thumb up inside Jack. He twisted his fingers upwards, balling them into a fist and was rewarded by the feeling of Jack's dick against his arse.

Again Jack entered him, this time reaching down to squeeze and massage Ianto's erection. They worked together to bring each other off, and as they came together Jack cupped his hand around the head of Ianto's cock, feeling the sticky white come splash across his palm. The water was briefly cloudy, but then it dispersed and Jack had to suppress a laugh at the thought of small children who would be swimming in there tomorrow.

Much later, when they lay together, floating in the warm water, Ianto's head nuzzled into Jack's chest, they heard the clock strike twelve and Jack leaned down to whisper in Ianto's ear.

"Merry Christmas Yan. I hope it's the best of your life."


End file.
